villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Dweller Beneath
The Dweller Beneath is a ridiculously insane Lovecraftian-like entity in the Palladium Rifts Megaverse roleplaying universe. It is a malevolent and sadistic entity with the craziest agenda of all the villains in the Rifts Megaverse. Biology The Dweller Beneath has lived for a million years and has a horrifying Lovecraftian form. It's body is in the shape of an enormous pillar which is larger than the palace above, which in turn towers over the imperial city meaning the Dweller Beneath is at least the size of a skycraper. The pillar is made of a moldy flesh with a giant cyclopean eye on top and a kind of hair growing out of the upper part, greenish in color. Sustenance is via feeding on the psychic suffering of sentients. Powers It has vast psionic and magical powers. The Dweller Beneath is able to communicate telepathically at galactic distances. It's capable of shapeshifting into anything up to two stories in height. The being can send out fragments of its lifeforce which can take any form and remain in telepathic communication with the core. An ability that it has is bestowing a tiny fraction of its power on a minion. It has the ability to regenerate and is able to survive a nuke with a 19 Megaton yield (though it would be seriously wounded). Each of its fragments is extremely durable, 7-8 times as tough as a late 20th century Terran main battle tank. Runic weapons and those weapons made from the mystical Millennium Tree are able to inflict far more damaged to it than explosives, projectile guns, or energy cannons. Agenda The Dweller Beneath has an outrageous plan, which is to consume all life in the Megaverse, both psychically and physically. It's a plan that it figures will take it another million years to bring it to fruition. As part of its plan, it freed one of the Splugorth's minion races from their control, the Kreeghor. They have served it's secret agenda perfectly as being a warrior race they have built themselves a totalitarian integalactic empire across the so-called "Three Galaxies". Only the Kreeghor Emperor knows the truth and his successor is always summoned by the Dweller Beneath before assuming power, where it learns the truth and is bestowed with a tiny fraction of its power. It uses the "Trans-Galactic Empire" as a tool against opposition and as a banquet, feeding on the psychic suffering of its trillions. Minions Unknowingly serving the Dweller Beneath are the Kreeghor warrior race and all those who serve their Trans-Galactic Empire. It's a dominion with sophisticated technology and vast military power. The TGE armada has 100s of thousands of interstellar warships including over 10,000 capital ships that are nearly a kilometer in length or longer. It's legions have mecha and directed energy weapons. Serving the empire are units and operatives with super powers, whom have been genetically-engineered. All ruled by an elite caste (The Royals) whom have are Kreeghor with super powers. Gallery Images Kreeghor_(Rifts_Dimension_Book,_Phase_World).png|Kreeghor (Rifts Dimension Book, Phase World) Category:Aliens Category:Genocidal Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Vampires Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Genderless Category:Gamebooks Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence